Who is Jack?
by Bandshirt With A SkateBoard
Summary: Eliza just found out that Jack Barakat is her brother. She finds out that her family has been keeping secrets from her. What will happen when Eliza and Jack meet? All Time Low, Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy I don't own anyone mentioned in the story
1. Chapter 1

_Another A.T.L. fic!!!!!!! Sorry this one just popped in my head when I was staring at a picture of JaGk Barakat._

P.O.V. of me

My life had been fine maybe even perfect. I had a house, money, and people who cared about me. Just one event and person had to change it. Jack Barakat at the House of Blues (in Vegas) with All Time Low.

I stood outside of Starbucks; the line had gotten so long it went out the door. I stood freezing my butt off wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a Glamour Kills' Turn Up the Stereo tee, purple beanie, and black and white Converse. I played with one of the strands of blond hair. I had streaked my dark brown hair blonde after boredom of the plain color. My light blue iPhone buzzed making me jump in line.

"Yola!" I said into the phone (it's my catchphrase)

"Eliza!!! You have to come over right now I found something you have to see." My b.f.f. said.

"I'm at Starbucks. I'll be there in a few minutes. Do you want something?"

I got to the head of the line and ordered my latté and headed to my car. I plugged the phone into my car stereo and blasted The Academy Is... It took me a total time of ten minutes to get to my friend's house. I let myself in knowing that the door was always unlocked. No matter how many times you want to ring that doorbell nobody will answer. It was practically a law of the house.

I ran up the stairs till I found the familiar apartment door. It was covered this week in fashion sketches that fit her mood. Once again I opened the unlocked door and yelled out.

"Liz if you don't get you down here I'm gonna trash this place."

I knew the threat would serve its purpose. She liked having whatever project she was working on in one room and everything had to stay there or she would freak out.

She ran down the plush stairs and greeted me with open arms. We ran to her bedroom, which was the room of choice this week.

"What is it this week?" I asked.

"This new band I found."

"It's just a band."

"No, I know they're just a band but look at this poster."

She shoved a giant poster in front of me that had the words All Time Low scribbled in large letters on the front. It showed four guys all looking like they were goofing off. One guy that looked like the lead singer had caterpillar eyebrows and blonde hair. The guy next to him looked grumpy and bald. My friend grabbed the poster from my hands and tacked it to the wall.

"Hey, I wasn't finished."

She pointed her finger at the lead singer, "Alex Gaskarth. He's the lead singer and plays the guitar. Zack Merrick. Bass player and likes working out too much. Rian Dawson. Plays the drums and often getting stuck with the camera when filming Buzznet vids. And this is the reason I called you. She pointed at the last guy. Jack Barakat. Lead guitarist. She then took my school picture and tacked it up to Jack's photo. His hair was exactly like mine same dark brown and blonde streaks. He had angled bangs that hid the right side of his face, just like mine. He had dark brown eyes and the only difference between us is our face shape. I turned around looking at Liz.

She grinned at me.


	2. Chapter 2

My head felt like hell and my back was sore. I couldn't open my eyes because it felt like there was 1,000 pound weights tied to them.

"Eliza. Eliza. Elizabeth. Elizabeth Carlisle! Wake the fuck up!"

I felt a hand shaking me. I could finally open my eyes.

"What happened?" I said drowsily.

"You blacked out and don't you ever do that again! I was about to call 911!" Liz overreacted.

"Well what would you do if you found someone who looks like he could be related to you?" I questioned back.

"Fine we're even." Liz said.

"What am I gonna do? My parents are out of the country for the rest of the month and I already know nobody is going to tell me any real answers." I asked.

"Well, since your free from parental control and I live alone I declare a ROAD TRIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

"How are we going to get tickets Smartie?"

"I know a couple of people in the business."

I sighed and I really don't wanna know where she is going to get the tickets but it looks like I'm going on a road trip.

_Sorry for not updating sooner! I had a crazy week at school. This chapter is dedicated to whoever invented the Kosha Boy video and Nathan Ryan. (He's following me on Twitter)_


End file.
